This relates to wireless electronic devices and, more particularly, to forming and using antenna arrays for wireless electronic devices.
Electronic devices such as computers, media players, cellular telephones, wireless base stations, and other electronic devices often contain wireless circuitry. For example, cellular telephone transceiver circuitry or wireless local area network circuitry may be used to allow a device to wirelessly communicate with external equipment. Antenna structures in the wireless circuitry may be used in transmitting and receiving wireless signals.
It can be challenging to incorporate wireless circuitry such as antenna structures into an electronic device. Space is often at a premium, particularly in compact devices. There may be a desire to incorporate more than one antenna into a device, but care must be taken to ensure that the antennas do not interfere with each other and to ensure that antenna structures can be manufactured in satisfactory volumes during production of the electronic device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved electronic device antenna structures.